


Wolf Like Me

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki studies the wood grain of his table and listens to him order the same thing as Loki, and then feels his stare fall on him again as the waitress walks off. Loki dares to look back up and their eyes lock. Time seems to slow for a moment. The moon doesn't feel so heavy on his shoulders. </p>
<p>And then Loki realizes.</p>
<p>He seems to realize too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's just... so much sniffing.

Loki watches as the bus makes it way down the road, taking it's time before it finally disappears in the horizon. He turns and walks in the opposite direction. He adjusts the duffel bag on his shoulder, the strap cutting into his skin despite the layers he wears. He walks slowly on the gravelly shoulder of the highway, breathing in the cold air. He smells crisp leaves and dirt, with a bit of smoke from a fire miles away. 

It's times like this where he doesn't miss the city. The assault on his nostrils for a week every month drove him absolutely mad. Or least a little bit more mad than he already gets. 

He passes endless fields and decrepit houses with rusting car parts littering the yards and wild dogs that would attack him if they weren't leashed to a tree. He walks and walks and walks. He rakes his nails over his arms in a useless attempt to calm the itch that cannot be reached. He pulls his sleeve up as he passes yet another endless field of overgrown grass and examines his arm, his skin feels so tight and small that he always half expects it to start ripping. He still has a day before that happens, though. 

It's dusk by the time he comes upon a diner. He contemplates going in for a few minutes. His feet ache and he hasn't eaten a real meal in at least three days, so he decides to go in, silently hoping he has enough money for it.

He finds an empty table and slides into a seat and sets his bag by his feet. Twangy country music plays softly through ancient speakers and a middle aged woman comes up to serve him. She's pleasant and upbeat and Loki ends up smiling a little without realizing. His stomach growls loudly as he tells her his order and she's laughs softly and pats his shoulder.

"We got a hungry one here. I'll be sure you're food get's done fast."

Loki's face heats in embarrassment and he looks out one of the windows as she walks off. A pickup pulls up and parks, a dark shape of a man climbing out of it. Loki looks down at his glass of water and sucks down half of it without pausing.

A blond man comes and sits down at a table near Loki's. Loki tries to keep his stare from being too obvious, but he finds it surprisingly difficult. He's broad, the flannel shirt he wears is snug on his shoulders and swims around his waist, his jeans faded and worn, his long hair pulled loosely into a ponytail at the nape. He looks down at his menu with his brows furrowed, blues eyes moving fast over his options.

Something seems different about him. Loki just can't pinpoint what.

Loki's waitress comes up to the other man's table and playfully claps him on the shoulder. "Alone again, Thor?" 

The man looks up at that and catches Loki staring. Loki looks away as fast as he can, tries to make it look like he was just caught glancing his. But his stare feels as heavy as the not quite full moon peeking through the window on Loki's skin and he fidgets.

He answers he softly with a "yeah" and quiet laugh that vibrates across Loki's skin.

"One of these days I'm going to set you up with one of my daughters, a man as handsome as you shouldn't be all alone."

He answers with another halfhearted laugh.

Loki studies the wood grain of his table and listens to him order the same thing as Loki, and then feels his stare fall on him again as the waitress walks off. Loki dares to look back up and their eyes lock. Time seems to slow for a moment. The moon doesn't feel so heavy on his shoulders. 

And then Loki realizes.

He seems to realize too.

Loki suddenly feels like there's an anchor on his chest, making it hard for him to take a breath. The blond's mouth hangs open for a minute before he shakes himself out of his daze. Wordlessly, he moves to Loki's table and sits in the seat across from him.

They say nothing, simply staring at each other in awe, or something like it.

The blond shakes himself again, and speaks. "Hi."

"Hi," Loki whispers. His skin is even itchier now and he can't help but glance down at his hands. Loki's pleased when he sees the other man's fingers under the cuff of his shirt, scratching away mindlessly.

"Are you...?"

"Yes," Loki answers, nearly breathless.

Thor let's out an astonished laugh as his eyes rake over Loki. "I've never met anyone like me before," he say more to himself than Loki. 

"Really?"

Thor nods and leans forward, and with his enormous size and the small table, he manages to get close enough to Loki that their noses almost touch. His nostrils flare out as he inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. Other people begin to stare at the strange display and he pulls back and coughs. Loki tries to regulate his breathing. He's feeling overwhelmed, his hunger for food forgotten at the moment, overshadowed by how much he just wants to be closer to Thor. This time Loki inhales deeply and tries to get past the smell of grease that permeates the restaurant. He gets a whiff of musk and mud and he wants more.

"Making friends I see!" They flinch as their waitress pops up with their matching plates and sets them down, chattering on a bit before leaving.

They scarf down their burgers and massive piles of fries, throwing desperate glances back and forth at each other.

Loki's never eaten so fast in his life.

Thor calls the waitress over and pays for them both before Loki can even finish digging out his crumpled bills. The waitress seems bewildered when Thor grabs Loki's hand and drags him out of the diner. Loki sucks in a breath when he slides into the passenger seat of the pickup. Thor's scent is thick, nearly drowning out the smell of gas and worn leather. His eyes close as he studies it. He smells the musk again, times ten, there's mud and sweat there too, along with a very slight metallic tang of blood that makes his belly roar despite being full.

Thor grabs him, pulling him close by the back of his neck and burying his face in to the crook, nose and lips pressed to Loki's skin. Loki shudders, heat flooding his blood and making his fingers and toes tingle. Thor takes another deep sniff and tears himself away, his grip tight on the wheel after he starts the truck and pulls out. Loki skin feels sticky with sweat so he rolls down the window, which provides double the relief as the cold air washes some of the maddening scents away. Only when his mind clears does he realize he's just let a stranger drag him into his car, and now he's being driven to god-knows-where.

He deals with this by leaning his head against the door, closing his eyes, and letting the cold wind blow against his face until his skin goes numb. 

Loki sighs when he pulls his face from the window. 

Thor glances to him and asks, "do you feel it," jerking his head towards the moon.

Loki laughs quietly. "It's like its right on top of me."

Thor smiles at and turns his eyes back to the road. "I should've probably asked for your name before."

"Loki," he says.

"Loki," Thor repeats. "I'm Thor."

"Thor."

It's not much longer until Thor's turning on to a narrow gravel driveway that leads to a farmhouse. It looks nice, as far as Loki can tell in the dark. Thor pulls up close to the front, next to a tractor mower and shuts the truck off. Then he freezes for a second before laughing and shaking his head. 

"I'm-  _uh_ ," Thor laughs again, "I just realized... Did I just kidnap you?"

Loki laughs too. "Well, I didn't have anywhere to go, so this actually works out really well for me."

Thor nods and chuckles. They both step out and Loki follows Thor inside, lets him take the bag off his shoulder and set it on the floor. Then they stand there and stare at each other.

Thor's the first reach out, his resting heavily on Loki's shoulder and sliding up to cup his neck. Loki lets out a sigh at the feeling of calloused fingertips on his skin. His whole body crashes into Thor's without another thought, their mouths fitting together in a rough, deep kiss. Loki feels his back hit the wall, the weight of Thor's body crushing his, the air forced from his lungs with a soft moan. The rumbling groan Thor releases into his mouth makes him shiver, and hands begin to hastily tear at clothes until there is nothing but skin touching skin. Thor's cock is searing against his hip, he hisses as he bucks into it, digging his fingernails into Thor's shoulders as his leg is hooked into Thor's arm and lifted high up. They grind frantically into each other, sighing and snarling into their mouths until they both come, their scents strong and mingling on their stomachs.

Thor lets down Loki's leg and leans heavily against him, pressing their sweaty foreheads together. Loki feels shaky and relaxed, even more so when Thor wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him close.

"My bedroom's upstairs," Thor says a few minutes later. Loki nods. Thor pulls away and takes Loki's hand, leading him over creaky floorboards to a comfortable looking bedroom that's swimming in Thor's scent. Loki's happy to bury himself in it, shoving his face into the pillows and taking in deep lungfuls of it as the rest of him squirms around on top of the bed. Thor laughs at him.

"I smell blood," Loki says when he finally lifts his head up.

"I raise cows," Thor answers. "And, well... Butcher them."

Loki makes a noise and lets his face drop down again. Thor climbs on top of him, hovering above him on all fours. Loki sighs and arches as he feels the tip of Thor's tongue and nose at the base of his spine, slowly sliding up until his face is buried in Loki's hair, hot puffs of breath making Loki's skin prickle. Loki raises his hips, moaning when he feels Thor's hard cock against him. 

" _Fuck_ ," Thor curses under his breath, grinding down onto Loki. Loki keens, pressing himself up more, his own cock throbbing between his legs.

"Loki," Thor says, panting, his mouth against Loki's ear and one hand tightly gripping his hip. Loki lifts his head, grabbing Thor's hair and pulling him in to a messy kiss that makes Thor grind down on Loki's ass faster.

Their lips pull apart with a wet smack. Loki tries to catch his breath, his eyes closed tightly, but he loses it again when he opens them and is met by Thor's heavy, lust-filled gaze.

"I need you to fuck me," Loki blurts out, his voice ragged. Thor's eyes manage to get even darker, a small groan passing parted lips.

Thor shoots out of bed. Loki shivers from the sudden chill of it and rolls to his side, propping his head up in the palm of his hand, watching the bathroom door, yellow light seeping through the crack Thor left open. He listens as Thor fumbles around in the bathroom, cursing and knocking over things for a few minutes before finally coming back out, jar of petroleum jelly in had.

"This is all I have," he explains sheepishly.

Loki gets up on his knees and shuffles to the edge of the bed, reaching out and cupping Thor's reddened cheeks, pulling him close. "That'll work just fine."

Thor inhales deeply and wraps his arms around Loki. Their cocks slide against each other again, their bellies stick a little where their come had long ago dried on their skin. Loki pulls Thor into a deep kiss, eagerly swallowing up the soft moan Thor lets out. Thor squeezes him, lifts him higher so he could move him and lay him down, Loki's head sinking into the pillows. Thor's in between his legs and he squeezes his thighs around Thor's waist. His hands move to join his thighs, caressing as much of Thor's chiseled torso as he can reach. Thor's pretty eyes flutter shut as he does, his breath hitting Loki's face in hot, short puffs.

Thor bites down hard on his lip as he pushes himself up, nostrils flaring when Loki pulls his knees towards his chest, exposing himself fully.

Thor's fingers slip and fumble when he opens the jar, scooping out a glob of it and spreading it over his length, and then scooping out a bit more before dropping the jar and cap carelessly to the floor.

Loki keens when Thor presses the first finger into him, his own fingers digging into the meat of his thighs and toes curling from the welcomed intrusion. He sputters out words of encouragement and breathes curses at Thor, neck craning when he arches his head back. Thor wraps his fist lightly around Loki's cock when he adds more fingers, thoroughly loosening Loki's hole until he's whining and writhing for more.

Loki gasps when Thor's fingers leave him, his body clenching around nothing. He opens his eyes and sees Thor working his cock, thick and angry red at the tip. He turns on to his belly and presses his ass up, relishing in the growl Thor lets out at the sight he makes. Thor wastes no time in getting between Loki's thighs, one hand curled tight around Loki's hip while the other guides his cock. He shoves the full length in one go, knocking the air from Loki's lungs with a yowl that makes his own ears ring. Thor growls again, pressing his face between Loki's shoulders as he begins fucking into him savagely. Loki holds on to the bedding for dear life and brokenly cries out praises. Thor snarls Loki's name into his skin over and over again, his blunt finger nails digging crescents into his hips.

Loki's never felt more like an animal, and he's loving every second of it.

Thor lifts himself to his knees, adjusts Loki's hips a little, and drives into him with short, punishing thrusts that leave Loki sobbing nonsense into the sheets. Loki's just barely able to uncurl one of his fists from the bedding and wrap it around his cock. Thor groans when Loki's body clenches from the added sensation, hips snapping faster and losing their rhythm.

Loki cries and curses as he comes, spilling on the bed below him, squeezing around Thor's cock tightly. Thor growls, their skin slapping together loudly as he fucks Loki through his own orgasm, panting through clenched teeth and shoving himself as deep as he can as he spills, thrusting just once more to milk the last of his come from his cock before dragging himself out entirely. He tumbles to the bed beside Loki, and Loki lets his legs give out, falling into his own mess. Loki's mouth soft and open as he pants and makes little mewling noises into the pillow. He feels so open. If his arms weren't made of lead at the moment he'd reach back feel just how open he is. He just lays there instead. Thor stares wide-eyed at the ceiling, chest rising and falling in quick succession.

" _Wow_ ," Thor says, "I'm not usually like that." He sits up, leaning on to one of his elbows, looking concerned. "Shit, are you alright?"

Loki smiles lazily. "Never been better."

Thor nods and flops back down with a sigh. "Good."

When Loki wakes, he's under the covers. He groans and snuggles deeper into the bed. He can't remember the last time he's slept on a mattress that he couldn't count each individual spring on and he's going to enjoy it as much as he can. When he does eventually open his eyes he can see bright blue sky through the space between the curtains. The bed is empty beside him and that's what finally makes him pull himself out of his cocoon of warmth. He stretches some of the soreness out of his body and smiles without even realizing. His skin still itches terribly, and his stomach seems to be gnawing on itself, but it still seems dulled down at the moment.

Maybe just not being alone in his suffering helps somehow.

He finds his bag at the foot of the bed. The fact that Thor brought it up for him fills him with warmth that makes him feel like a dumb kid with a crush. He pushes that aside and digs out some of his clothes. He pauses as he pulling his pants up his thighs when he sees a shirt of Thor's thrown over the arm of an old chair, he contemplates grabbing it as he pulls them up the rest of the way. He walks over, face already getting hot from embarrassment and picks up the shirt. He takes a whiff of the soft flannel and sighs in pleasure. It reeks of Thor. He slips it on without another thought, it hangs off him like a tent, but he doesn't even remotely care.

He makes his way downstairs, everything is still and silent and he can't help but tiptoe as he explores, feeling like he probably shouldn't. He catches Thor through one of the windows, walking back from the barn towards the back door. Loki makes his way to the kitchen before Thor makes it to the door. He's infinitely pleased to see the t-shirt he'd been wearing last night crumpled up on the counter. 

Thor's smile is bright and beautiful when he sees Loki through the door, walking the last feet even faster. The screen door snaps shut behind him loudly and he pulls off his work gloves, shoving them into a pocket. He notices Loki's shirt and clears his throat.

"I was planning on washing that," he says as way of explanation. 

"Sure," Loki says sarcastically, "and I was just cold." He enjoys the way Thor's eyes rake over him when he notices Loki is wearing one of his shirts.

Then, they laugh at each other. Thor comes up and kisses Loki when it fades off into silence. Loki watches him lick his lips when he pulls back.

"You must be hungry."

"Ravenous."

Thor chuckles and moves to the fridge, his face twisting into a strange expression at it's contents. "You want steak or... steak?"

Loki raises an eyebrow and walks up behind Thor.

His fridge is filled with pounds and pounds of beef. 

Thor scratches the back of his head. "I've just found eating raw beef kind of, you know, helps things."

Loki's lips curl into a smirk. "That's why you have a cow farm?"

"Kinda," he says with a shrug.

"Okay."

"Which piece?"

"The big one," Loki answers, pointing to a wrapped chunk on the top shelf.

Thor smiles softly and pulls it out while Loki sits at the table.

"You want coffee?" Thor asks as he pulls a plate from a cabinet and plops the meat on to it, along with a piece of his own.

"Mm, raw beef and coffee, you should open a cafe."

Thor laughs, "hey, don't knock until you try it." He sets the plate down in front of Loki, and the other in front of the seat beside him and goes back to prepare a pot of coffee.

Loki give the meat an experimental poke. "How do you usually go about this?"

"Uh, well, I just kind of tear into it. Whats the point in being civilized when you're eating raw meat?"

Loki hums thoughtfully in response.

Thor sits down and there's and awkward moment where they look between their plates and each other before Thor picks up his piece and bites into it. Loki hesitates, hands hovering over the meat before finally, gingerly, he picks it up. He takes a small, experimental bite, and has to twist and turn his head a bit before it finally tears away.

It's not too bad, strangely enough. His next bite is bigger, the next a mouthful. He torn through half his meat bye the time the coffee maker pings and Thor gets up.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Just a bit of sugar."

Thor's back a minute later, setting a mug in front of Loki and keeping his own in his hand, sipping as he watches Loki quickly finish off his breakfast.

"Good?"

"Surprisingly," Loki says with raised eyebrows, wiping his hands off with the napkins Thor hands him. It's the most sated he's felt this close to full moon. He grabs his mug of coffee and takes a few slow sips. He glances over the rim and catches Thor staring at him. He looks away quickly, mumbling an apology.

"I really am the first werewolf you've met."

"Well, besides my parents, yeah."

"Your parents? You were born a werewolf? That  _happens?_ "

Thor nods, finger tracing the rim of his cup.

"I can't imagine a baby werewolf being much fun to take care of."

"That part happened when I was a bit older, actually, so I didn't turn into a puppy or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"Damn."

"So, you were turned?"

"Yeah," Loki says distantly, wincing internally as the still vivid memory flashes in his mind.

Thor sits forward, unable to hide his curiosity. "What's that like? My mom never wanted to tell me..."

Loki cringes, his hand automatically going to the shoulder that had been bit. He could still hear his skin tearing, the crunch as his collarbone broke under an impossibly strong jaw. "It's not very fun."

Thor's eyebrows raise, eyes going wide when notices Loki's discomfort, putting a hand on his knee. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

Loki shakes his head and grabs his coffee, gulping more of it down to distract himself. "I know."

Thor looks almost pained, the hand on Loki's knee squeezing gently. "I'm sorry-"

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do it," Loki snaps, angry at the fact that his hand is trembling slightly. Thor's look of mixed guilt and pity is infuriating.

He sets down his mug as gently as he can, it still clatters loudly, and stands. Thor stands up with him. "I need to shower."

"Do you need-"

"I can figure it out," Loki says, cutting Thor short, and turns and stomps away as fast as he can.

He stands under the hot water until it runs cold, thoroughly dries his pink, overheated skin with one of Thor's towels before stepping out of the bathroom. Thor's sitting on the bed, waiting, broad shoulders sagging.

Loki wrings the towel in his hands where it's wrapped around his hips. 

Thor clears his throat, looking at him sadly. "I'll understand if you want to go now. I'll drive you where ever you need to go..."

"Do you  _want_  me to go?"

Thor gives him a small smile. "No."

"I'd rather stay, then."

Thor sighs in relief and stands, walking up to Loki and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Good," he says, "because that would have made that really embarrassing trip into town completely pointless."

Loki pulls back and gives Thor a confused look. 

Thor lets his hands drop to his sides, smiling a bit bashfully. "I didn't want to have to use Vaseline again."

Loki laughs, "you went out to get lube."

"Yeah. And I'm sure the rumor mill is going full force by now."

Loki laughs harder, shaking his head.

"I've probably slept with every woman in town at this point. I might already be a father to some poor little bastard."

" _How_   _terrible_."

Thor smirks, grabbing Loki by the hip and pulling him. "I don't need your sarcasm."

Loki rolls his eyes, his hands snaking up Thor's shirt and raking his nails over Thor's skin. Thor's eyes slide shut, his breath getting a little heavier.

"Where is it?"

Thor opens his eyes again. He scrunches his nose with an annoyed look. "Dammit. It's downstairs."

Loki stays while Thor stomps off. He untwists the towel and lets it fall from his hips, padding over to the bed and stretching out on top of it. He looks out the window upside down as he waits. The sun is high in the cloud-free sky and tenses slightly as he automatically counts down the hours in his head. He briefly wonders what happens tomorrow, when both their senses aren't easily clouded. Does he just leave?

Thor barrels in before he has a chance to ponder on that, his hands already unfastening the buttons of his shirt as he walks to the bed, climbing between Loki's legs. Loki enjoys Thor's fast pace, relaxing easily and moaning as Thor works him open. He's sweaty and writhing on Thor's fingers by the time he snaps at him to get on with it. He works his cock in a bit more slowly, and Loki loses whatever of his patience he has left, grabbing Thor's hips, digging his nails in and pulling. They both grunt as Thor's cock sinks in the rest of the way. Thor cups the back of Loki's knee, shoving it up to his chest, his other hand twisting in the bedding, and begins fucking him in short, hard thrusts. Loki moans his name again and again as Thor fucks him into the mattress, taking white-knuckled grip of Thor's shoulders. Thor leans down and scrapes his teeth over the skin just below Loki's jaw, his stomach rubs incessantly on Loki's oversensitive cock. Loki comes suddenly from the stimulation, crying out and arching sharply into Thor. Thor wraps his arms tight around Loki, his knee practically resting on his shoulder, and grunts in his ear with each quick, punishing thrust until he shoves in as deep as he can, groaning as he empties himself into Loki.

Loki wriggles his leg weakly until Thor releases it, sighing as he stretches it out. Thor lifts his head a few minutes later and kisses Loki, a surge of warmth flooding him until he's squirming under Thor. 

They spend the afternoon in bed, alternating between watching the sky, fucking, and ignoring the tension building inside of each of them, until dusk starts settling in and Thor gets up and gets dressed.

Loki leans up on his elbow, feeling a bit sad to see Thor's body get covered up. "Where are you going?"

"I let out a few of the cows before the change happens," Thor explains, "it keeps me from straying too far."

Loki chuckles. "You're good at this."

"I've got my system," Thor says with a shrug. "What do you usually do?"

Loki sighs and scratches his neck. "I just try to keep moving."

Thor nods and walks off. Loki gets up and goes to the window and watches Thor release a few jumpy looking cows. They probably have an idea of what's happening if Thor does this every month. Thor's field is huge and lined with thick woods. He doesn't bother to dress when he goes downstairs. He meets Thor in the kitchen and Thor begins undressing as soon as he steps inside. The both of them fidget and scratch their overly tight skin and neither can seem to catch their breath. The sky grows steadily darker.

Thor keeps squeezing his hands into fist, his nostrils flared and pupils dilated. "You wanna go sit outside?"

Loki nods, letting Thor take him by the hand and lead him out. Loki shivers when the cool fall air settles on his sweaty skin, moving closer to Thor, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. They sit on the steps to the back door, huddling close. The minutes begin to blur and he's almost startled when his body suddenly tenses and he hears the familiar tearing in his ears. He looks over to Thor and finds that his eyes already have a strange glow to them, his skin split at his joints. Loki looks away and groans in pain as his bones begin to snap and reshape themselves.

Thor snarls beside him before his vision goes black.

Loki wakes up cold, sticky, and oddly sore. He groans and resists the urge to rub his eyes with his dirty hands. He blinks and lifts his head. He's laying in bloody grass, there's cow carcass above his head and Thor's sound asleep a few feet away. He rolls on to his back, stares up at the rosy morning sky and tries to remember whatever he can of what happened. He remembers bits of the night: Tearing into the cows that Thor let out and then chasing after Thor. Then, Thor chased him and...

Loki laughs. No wonder he's sore.

Thor stirs beside him, moaning softly as a few joints pop and crack when he shifts around a bit. He smiles when he lays his eyes on Loki. "Good morning."

Loki smirks. "Sleep well?"

"Like goddamn baby," Thor says as he sits up, rolling his shoulders and neck. He looks over his shoulder at Loki, glancing briefly at the carcass. "You up for breakfast?"

Loki scrunches his nose. "Maybe some pancakes?"

Thor smiles. "I think I might be able to make those."

"But a shower first."

"Definitely." Thor yawns when he stands, stretching his arms high above his head. Loki hums to himself as he appreciates the sight. Thor turns and holds his hand out to Loki, looking concerned when Loki grimaces as he helps him up.

"Are you okay?"

Loki bends back and sighs. "I'm fine. I just hope you're not feeling too frisky today."

Thor narrows his eyes slightly, they go wide when he remembers. "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

Loki laughs at him and starts heading for the house. Thor is at his side a moment later.

"I must've just gotten really,  _really_  excited-"

"Like that wasn't obvious," Loki says teasingly. 

Thor looks embarrassed, mostly, and Loki finds it stupidly endearing. They walk across the field silently, and Thor helps Loki over the fence when they get to it. They stand there for a moment, staring at each other in the dim light. Their senses have calmed, their bodies back to normal. Everything is downright peaceful.

"So," Thor starts, his hands gently grasping Loki's, "after we shower and have breakfast, what do you want to do?"

Loki smirks, his stomach fluttering nervously. "Maybe take a nap."

Thor smiles brightly. "And after that."

"More pancakes?"

Thor pulls him close, wrapping an arm around his waist as they start walking towards the house again. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
